Draco's secret desire reposted!
by GryffindorTwilight81
Summary: I have deleted the orginal story and reposted it broken into chapters. This is about Draco Malfoy's feelings for Hermione what will happen, read and find out!
1. 1 Draco Watches Her From afar

** Summary**:

Draco watches Hermione and realises how much he secretly loves her whilst she plans her birthday celebrations. Draco decides how to tell her how he feels, how will she respond.

**Chapter 1 Draco Watches Hermione From Afar.**

Draco, looked up from his potions essay and looked across the library. She was bent across her homework, her curls tumbling across her shoulders, her brown eyes glancing across her work, her Face in a smile. Next to her Draco's worst nightmare – Potter – Harry Potter, it was guaranteed wherever she was he'd be there. Why couldn't she go anywhere without 'stupid' Potter even just once ?, but as Draco had no real friends he couldn't understand it properly. Harry with his good looks – black hair, and green eyes – of which Draco was immensely jealous – could have had any girl he wanted anytime. However, he instead chose to spend all his time studying with his best friend Hermione. Usually it also meant that wherever Harry, and Hermione were their other best friend Ron Weasley was not far behind. Sure enough, 5 minutes later Ron appeared, Red faced and sat down on Hermione's left. 'great' thought Draco to himself 'Weasley' and another bodyguard for 'Hermione'. How was he, Draco Malfoy a Slytherin supposed to talk to her, a Gryffindor anyway ?, Slytherin's and Gryffindor's hated each other, and Draco hated Harry and Ron even more. He however had fallen in love with the Gryffindor Brain – Box and was desperate for her to be his.

"Stop it," he told himself "this is stupid she's a Gryffindor, her parents are Muggles, she'll never be yours", I really love her though, he thought, she's gorgeous, I love her, I need her, I want her – he couldn't get her out of his mind. I wish I was able to kiss you Hermione, he thought. Realising that he needed to make her his Draco's thoughts turned back to Hermione as the song progressed I see you everywhere and it tears me apart thought Draco. Well I can dream can't I thought Draco. 'I'll always want you, I'll always love you Hermione' he thought. 'I need to tell you I love you but how ?' Draco questioned himself.

Slowly Draco remembered the necklace he had seen in the Muggle jellewers it was beautiful like Hermione and would be the perfect gift for her, it was 18 carrot gold with a diamond heart shaped pendant the delicate chain would look wonderful on her. He decided that he would buy her the necklace and he looked forward to the next day when he could grab a portkey from Hogsmeade to Diagon Alley, and then walk through the Leaky Cauldron to the Muggle side of London, to buy Hermione's necklace. He just wished tomorrow would come quicker, he would buy the necklace and then leave it somewhere for Hermione to find but where?, he asked himself. He thought about whilst listening to the rest of the song Looking at Hermione again Draco sighed 'she's so beautiful her hair is like silk and it shines like the sun, how do I tell I care with Potter and Weasley around, besides if I try to talk to her she'll properly yell at me or something".

Trying to put her out of his mind Draco turned back to his Potions essay, and tried to finish it. He then begun his Transfiguration essay. Draco thought about Hermione one last time before continuing with his Transfirguration essay. I love you so much, he thought, but how do I tell you?, my heart is full to bursting with love for you. Once he had finished his Transfiguration essay Draco became aware of voices, realising that his CD had finished he looked around and realised that the voices to Hermione, Potter, and Weasley. "What are you planning on doing for your birthday 'Mione" asked Harry, "well I thought we could go bowling with the rest of the 7th year Gryffindors. I am also going to invite the Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws from our year as well as Ginny and Luna." She declared. "We will do that in the evening hopefully I am getting permission from Magoganall for us all to go bowling in Hogsmeade, seeing as it's my 18th " finished Hermione. "Hermione that's 24 people, Magonagall will never let that many out at night, and the bowling alley is tiny we will have trouble getting a lane for that many people as the bowling will take ages" said Ron, "yeah but", began Hermione. Draco remained in his Herbology book, and listened to everyword. He couldn't get her out of his head, and couldn't take his eyes of her.

"No but, 'coz what happened right was I've got a plan what they don't know about, anyway", Ron sent Hermione a puzzled look "shut up, I so can't believe you didn't think I'd not hire out the bowling alley". Harry laughed he realised that she was imitating Vicky Pollard from the TV show Little Britain, "very good 'Mione ", he said laughing, "you sound just like Vicky Pollard", "yeah I know", came her reply in a different tone of voice, Harry laughed even more. "Now you sound like that man Andy", "I am Lady", shrieked Hermione. "Ha, ha, ha", laughed Harry, Ron just looked confused "who are Vicky Pollard and Andy?", he asked, "they are characters from a Muggle Comedy show called Little Britain, it's ever so funny" explained Hermione, "you'd love it" added Harry "it's excellent".

"Anyway what's this plan 'Mione?" continued Ron. "Well I've booked the bowling alley already, in fact I've hired it out privately so we can bowl all night without disrupting anyone, and only those I've invited can get in so even better there will be no Slytherin's there to spoil things, it's just convincing Magoganall that we can get there safely" explained Hermione. "Well I'm tired", said Harry yawning and the 3 of them headed towards Gryffindor tower to bed. Draco headed the opposite way to Slytherin dungeon. That night Draco fell asleep dreaming of Hermione and the necklace he was going to buy her the next day.


	2. Chapter 2 Draco's Muggle Shopping Trip

**Chapter 2 Draco's Muggle Shopping Trip And Hermione's Birthday Part 1.**

The next day Draco awoke early it was a Hogsmeade weekend and he always loved them but today he was even more excited than usual. He decided the sooner he got going the better as he wanted to make sure he got the necklace before the shop sold out. He showered and dressed carefully in his beige jeans, and a navy polo shirt, with black shoes with a silver bar. He combed his blonde hair and pulled on his Slytherin robes over the top, and went to the great hall for breakfast. As it was so early in the morning he grabbed his CD player to listen whilst he walked to breakfast, and whilst he ate. Just as he was about the to put the earphones in his ears he heard a voice, "you're up early Draco, wanna come to Hogsmeade with me", called Pansy Parkinson, as he left the Slytherin common room. "Sorry Pansy I need to get going I've loads of shopping to do". With that he placed his ear phones into his ears let the music wash over him, and hurried down to breakfast.

Draco sat down and chose a boiled egg, toast and sausages. He ate hurriedly and was ready to leave by the time the rest of the school entered the great hall for breakfast. He looked at his watch 8:30 time to get going. He listened to some more of his CD player, as he walked to the front of the castle and checked out of school with Argus Filch the caretaker and ran down the drive to the gates.

Once he was out of the gate Draco walked into Hogsmeadeand grabbed hold off an old hat. There was a flash of light and he felt himself spinning. He landed in Diagon Alley and made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. Walking through the back entrance to the wizard pub/inn, the place was empty except for 2 witches who were cleaning. Draco slipped passed them quietly and walked out into the Muggle side of London.

Draco looked at his map he was in a road called 'Piccadilly Circus', the jellewers was in 'Regent street', 4 streets away. He decided to walk as the shop didn't open for another half an hour. When he reached the jellwers he found the necklace and just as he was about to pay for it a notice caught his eye. 'Personalised diamond bracelets, 1 carrot diamond cut in a heart shape linked by letters in 18 carrot gold to form the name of your choice just £200 – today only", he read. He decided to get Hermione the necklace and a bracelet. Draco went to the counter and asked for a personalised bracelet, "certainly sir, and what name will be requring?" asked the cheery girl behind the counter. "Hermione", replied Draco, with a dreamy look in his eye. "Just a moment sir", the girl behind the counter disappeared for a minute or two before returing, "I'm sorry sir but we don't have any bracelets off that name". Draco looked disappointed, "but if you'd wait half an hour we can have one made for you and gift wrapped at no extra cost", she continued. He decided that's what he'd do "now how do you spell her name and what do you want on the gift tag ?". "Ok Hermione is spelt H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E and on the gift tag I'd like to Hermione the Gryffindor Angel love a secret admirer", said Draco as the girl wrote it all down. "Ok", she said and then asked "what's Gryffindor and how do you spell it ?", "It's the house that Hermione the girl I like is in at our private boarding school, and it's spelt G-R-Y-F-F-I-N-D-O-R", came Draco's reply.

Half an hour later Draco handed over £400 for the necklace and the bracelet which were both gift wrapped with the message on each tag, and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. He stopped for a butter beer and then walked back to Diagon Alley, where he grabbed the hat and returned to Hogesmeade. He then walked back up to Hogworts for lunch. Draco spent the afternoon practising Qudditich for the match against Huflfepuff the following week.

A week later it was Hermione's birthday. "I've never had this many presents before !", exclaimed Hermione. The Gryffindors smiled and sat down to watch Hermione open them. She picked up the first one which was soft 'Happy Birthday Love Dean' she read. She opened it and gave a squeal of delight, and held up a Liverpool Ladies shirt with Hermione 8 on it, there was also a signed picture of Steven Gerrard. "Wow Dean", she cried kissing him on the cheek "How did you know that I like Liverpool Football Club and that Steven Gerrard is my favourite player ?", she asked. "I saw you at the West Ham Versus Liverpool game at Upton Park in the summer in the away end, when Liverpool scored I briefly saw S.G. float around, I knew it had to be you luckily the Muggles were to busy watching the game to notice", he replied. "Well thank you for the shirt and photo Dean they're great", said Hermione picking up the next present. 'Many happy returns love Parvati', she read, she opened it up to find a manicure kit with the initials H.J.G. embroidered in gold letters across the front. "Thanks Parvati", she breathed "it's lovely".

She continued to open the presents – there was papya body and lip butter from Seamus Finnigan, a Little Britain DVD from Lavender Brown, a teddy from Neville Longbottom, a novel from Ginny, a set of personalised coloured pencils from Terry Boot, eye shadow in blue, pink, green, lilac, and sliver from Mandy Brocklehurst, a cashmere scarf in baby pink from Padma Patil, a Liverpool scarf from Anthony Goldstein, a Westlife CD from Lisa Turpin, a cookery book from Sally-Anne Perks, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans from Justin Finch-Flecthley, diamond Hair grips from Hannah Abbott, a pleated denim skirt from Ernie Macmillan, tickets to see Westlife in concert from Harry, pink socks from Susan Bones, a new purse from Molly Moon, and a bottle of the Perfume Angel by Thierry Mason from Ron. "Thank's everyone" said Hermione and sat down to write thank you letters.

She then noticed two elegantly wrapped packages on the table. Hermione picked them up, looked at them, and read the tags 'To Hermione the Gryffindor Angel love a secret Admirer', they read, she lifted the lids carefully and looked inside, finding the presentation boxes for jewellery she lifted the lids carefully to reveal the necklace and bracelet. "Wow", she breathed "they are beautiful". She thought they must have come form Harry as they looked too expensive to be form anyone else. She walked over to Harry and asked "Harry can I talk to you for a minute ?", "sure 'Mione, what's up ?", "the necklace and bracelet are beautiful but you shouldn't of bought me them, they are so expensive and you already bought me the Westlife tickets". "Hermione, I didn't send you a neckalce or bracelet", replied Harry looking puzzled. "Oh, come on Harry no one else could afford them, stop pretending", "no really 'Mione I know nothing about it". Realising that he was telling the truth, Hermione went to breakfast wondering just who'd sent them.

When Hermione arrived at the great hall for breakfast she saw a great big banner over the Gyffindor table, "Happy birthday Hermione the Gryffindor Angel love a Secret Admirer xxxxxx" it read. Seconds later she was joined by Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindors, who noticed the banner and began to tease her, "wow 'Mione someone has it bad", laughed Seamus. "I thought I Was the one who liked her" muttered Ron under his breath feeling jealous. They each helped themselves to some breakfast and began to eat each of them looking forward to going bowling that evening.


	3. 3 Hogesmeade Shopping Trip

**Chapter 3 Shopping Trip In Hogesmead, and A Day With Friends.**

Just before they had finished eating the daily post arrived, and a large tawny owl swooped down to Hermione and dropped a large bouquet of flowers in her lap. The flowers were beautiful – there was lily's, roses, baby's breath, freesias, tulips, lililium, and green ivy leaves and they were in her 2 favourite colours pink and lilac. She noticed a small card in the centre of the flowers 'meet me here in the great hall at midnight, please come alone, love your secret admirer xxxxx', said the card. "Harry, Ron, look at this", cried Hermione excitedly, Harry and Ron took the card and read it "you're not going to meet them are you 'Mione ?" said Ron sounding annoyed, Harry added "you should be careful 'Mione, what if Voldemort has set you a trap". "Harry don't you learn anything, there is no way Voldemort could get into Hogworts, there are too many protection charms and other security measures, and yes Ron I am going to meet my secret admirer I want to know who he is". "He must really like you Hermione", piped up Parvati Patil "you are so lucky flowers, a necklace, and a bracelet, he must be either very keen or very rich". "Or both", said Hermione "I mean Ron likes me but he could never afford all that, or even any of it", she continued lowering her voice. "How do you know that ?", asked Lavender "oh come on Lav it's obvious ", replied Hermione.

Hermione then went and dressed ready for her day in Hogesmeade, she decided on wearing her new skirt with which she pulled on a pink sparkly t-shirt, her denim jacket and some pink sandals. She decided to put up the top section of her hair in a pink lily clip and leave the rest loose. Ginny then helped her to curl her hair, and Hermione left the domitory feeling like a million dollars. "Wow, you look good 'Mione", came the voices of Seamus, Dean, and Neville. "Thanks guys, oh by the way I'm going into Hogesmeade shopping with the girls you are welcome to join us for lunch in The Three Broomsticks if you'd like". "Thanks 'Mione see you later", they replied. When she reached the common room she said goodbye to Harry and Ron and told them to be at The 3 Broomsticks at 1'oclock.

Hermione then joined Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, Mandy, Padma, Lisa, Sally-Anne, Hannah, Susan, Molly, and Luna, and the 12 of them headed into hogesmeade, where they spent the morning shopping.

At 1pm the girls headed to The 3 Broomsticks where they were meet by Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Terry, Anthony, Justin, Ernie, and Michael. They put several tables together and sat down to order lunch. Hermione had lobster with pasta followed by toffee cheesecake , and everyone had chose other pasta dishes and other types of cheesecakes. They each had a butter beer to wash it down, and the lunch plus drinks cost them 15 sickles (s15) each. After lunch they all headed back to Hogworts where Hermione invited everyone back to the Gryffindor common room for the afternoon.


	4. 4 A Day With Friends

**Chapter 4 An Afternoon And Evening With Friends.**

On arrival at the common room Hermione ran to her dormitory and grabbed a stack of CD's and her portable HI-FI system. She returned to the common "what's that ?", asked a puzzled Ron, "wow 'Mione I thought all that stuff didn't work here", added Harry. "It doesn't normally but I know a way to get it working magically". She pointed wand at the HI-FI and said "musika, de muscik, music". The sound of soundtrack to the stage musical of Saturday Night Fever filled the air.

"Let's play truth or dare", said Luna, "Ok", everyone replied. "Harry, truth or dare ?", asked Luna, "truth", replied Harry, "ok who are you planning on taking to the ball at Halloween ?", "Parvati", said Harry turning red Parvati blushed. "Pavarti truth or dare ?", asked Dean, "truth", said Parvati "is it true that you fancy one of use boys here ?", "yes", she replied, "who is it ?", questioned Neville "Harry", said Parvati blushing harder than ever. 'Brilliant' Harry thought to himself, she does like me and she's gorgeous – so beautiful. "Luna, truth or dare ?", asked Seamus "dare", said Luna giggling, "I dare you to kiss every boy here, and go and snog the first Slytherin you see" said Susan, "Ok then", Luna told the gang. So Luna went and kissed each boy in turn and when it was Ron's turn she grabbed him and snogged him, Ron turned bright red and when Luna finished breathed 'wow', everyone laughed at him. "Hermione truth or dare ?", asked Justin, "truth", replied Hermione "ok if you had to sleep with one of us to save the population of the planet who would it be " asked Seamus, "err, none of you sorry I just don't fancy anyone of you". "Oh come on 'Mione we're talking about if you had too", piped up Ernie Macmillan, "oh, ok Harry then", said Hermione giggling and turning red.

_._The game continued for the next hour until Hermione said, "let's play another game called consequences". "What's that ?", everyone asked, Hermione explained to everyone how to play consequences and they all thought that sounded fun so they decided to play that instead.

After 10 minutes everyone had a story ready to read. Hermione cleared her throat and begun to read "Parvati met Seamus at the Qudditch Stadium, and she said to him "do you wanna feel my buns", and he said to her "that's boring I know a place more exciting than this", and the consequence was the mile high club had 2 new members, and the newspaper headline said "Oh what a night". "Ha, ha, ha", everyone giggled "ha, ha, ha, the mile high club that's brilliant", giggled Hermione, Justin, Dean, and Harry. "ha, ha, ha". "What's the mile high club ?", asked the others, Dean giggled and explained what it was, "wow, ha, ha, ha, didn't know the Muggles were like that", breathed Ginny.

Ron was next and he read, "Hannah met Michael in Honeydukes sweet shop. She said to him "do you wanna taste my sugar ?", and he said to her "I love you lets get it on", the consequence was they ended up with 50 children, and the newspaper headline said "couple breaks magical record". "Ha, ha, ha", everyone laughed even more. By the time everyone had finished reading their stories it was time to get ready for bowling and dinner. "Thanks for coming everyone this is turning into the most fun birthday ever", said Hermione, "ok meet me in the great hall in an hour for dinner and we will all eat together at Gryffindor table".

Everyone hurried off to get ready for dinner and bowling. Hermione decided they should be casual and comfortable for bowling so all the Gryffindor girls dressed in jeans, t-shirts or blouses and trainers. Parvati then French plaited everyone's hair, Lavender painted everyone's nails, and Ginny applied everyone's make-up. They went to the common room to meet the Gryffindor boys. The boys were also wearing Jeans, t-shirts, and trainers. Dean had his West Ham shirt on, and Harry had on a Rugby shirt. Seamus was wearing an Ireland cricket top (his dad is a Muggle), and Ron and Neville had on Qudditch tops. Hermione had decided to wear her new Liverpool shirt, Parvati had a yellow t- shirt on, Ginny a blue and white stripped top, and Lavender a purple t- shirt. They all headed to the great hall together where they were met by their friends from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

They all walked into the great hall together, and sat down at the Gryffindor table ready for dinner. 5 minutes later the starters appeared at the 4 house tables – there was a choice of prawn cocktail, melon with fruit coulis, soup, or bacon and Stilton salad. "Yum", said Harry helping himself to prawns. They talked and laughed as they ate, not noticing Draco watching them from the Slytherin table as he ate his own starter. After half an hour the main courses appeared on the tables – there was a choice of chicken cacciatore, lobster with roasted vegetables, roast beef with Yorkshire pudding or a vegetarian nut roast. "mmm," exclaimed Ron, "I'm starving", everyone laughed as Ron helped himself to a bit off everything. After another hour the puddings appeared on the table , there was a choice off profiteroles with chocolate sauce, lemon torte, strawberry cheesecake, raspberry sorbet and vanilla ice-cream. "Delicious, all my favourites" said Susan helping herself to torte and sorbet. Once they had finished eating it was time to head into Hogesmeade and go bowling.

When everyone had finished eating they made their way into Hogesmeade where they headed to the bowling alley. When they got there Hermione pressed the buzzer on the door, "hello it's Miss Granger with 23 school friends I've hired the place for the evening. "Ah, welcome Miss Granger come in". The door clicked and everyone went in. When the door the shut the person behind the bowling alley counter spotted Harry, "what luck, what an honour, its Harry Potter". "Yes, we know", responded the students "he's at school with us and he's our friend and to us he's just Harry". "Yes I'm nothing special ", laughed Harry, "besides today is Hermione's day".

They divided into the 3 teams of 7, "Ok, the team with the highest score wins it's that simple". They spent the next 3 hours bowling and in the end team A won – they clocked up an impressive 900 points, team C were not far behind they came second with 890 points, and team B got 880 points.

After bowling they had a rest with a drink of butter bear and an ice-cream each. The conversation turned to the Halloween ball, "who are you going with 'Mione", asked Luna, "I don't know yet, I want to wait and see who my secret admirer is". "Can you imagine if it's a Slytherin", giggled Molly, "ew, gross hope not" said Padma "although some of them are good looking, but so arrogant", added Parvati. "What about you Harry", asked Terry, "I'll ask the person now if you like before I forget if you like". "Parvati, will you do me the honour of going to the Halloween ball with me ?", asked Harry "I'd love to Harry", replied Parvati. By the end of the evening everyone had a partner for the ball except for Hermione.

Hermione had decided to find out who her secret admirer was first before arranging any dates for the ball, and Mandy was going with her steady boyfriend (a Ravenclaw who was not part of their friendship group). At 11:30 they headed back to Hogworts together, and headed back to their common rooms to bed, although Hermione waited outside the great hall for her secret admirer to turn up.

.


	5. 5 Hermione's Secret Admirer is Revealed

**Chapter 5 Hermione's Secret Admirer Is Revealed.**

At midnight Hermione entered the great hall, and suddenly she heard soft footsteps behind her. Her heart leapt with excitement, but she also felt curious as to who her secret admirer was. At the same time, however, Hermione felt nervous what if he was someone horrible like a Slytherin, and not just any Slytherin but Draco Malfoy?. She turned around slowly and found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy. 'Oh, help', thought Hermione, and she turned to leave. "Stop", called Draco softly "Hermione, stop I want to talk to you". Hermione stopped where she was, and Draco grabbed her by the shoulders. "Get your filthy hands off me Malfoy, hurry up and talk I don't want this to take longer than it has too", said Hermione angrily. "well, er, I, I, I", stammered Draco, "I see you like the bracelet and necklace", "yes, they're beautiful but how do you know about them ?" she asked. "I sent them", replied Draco, "you sent them but why?". "I wanted you to notice me, and I wanted to do something nice for you to make up for the times I was mean to you".

"I have noticed you, Draco, I've fancied you since we started here but you've never been nice to me, I thought you hated me so I was horrible to you", said Hermione softly. "Oh, I did hate you to begin with, you were bossy, boring and a now it all, but I've grown up and now know that you're intelligent, humorous, friendly, loyal, and want the best for everyone, you're also beautiful", said Draco. "I couldn't tell you though as I didn't think you'd be interested, and I didn't have the courage to tell you in front of everyone either". "So I sent the gifts, and the flowers to arrange a private meeting as I needed to be sure that Potter and Weasley weren't around as they wont let me anywhere near you". "Wow, Draco, I really like you, what are you saying you fancy me too?", "you are too smart for your own good, Hermione, yes well it's more than that, I want to ask you something as well", replied Draco. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to the Halloween ball with me, and if you wanted to be my girlfriend? I love you Hermione". "Yes Draco of course I'll go to the ball with you, I'd love to be your girlfriend, lets keep it a secret for a while, we'll tell everyone at the ball".

Draco took Hermione in his arms then, and kissed her gently. She responded and kissed him intensely. He kissed her again more passionately, and she ran her fingers through his hair. After half an hour she begun to fall asleep "Draco", she murmured "I have to get back to Gryffindor tower I'm so tired". "Ok, I'll walk you back", he whispered. Draco then picked Hermione up and carried her all the way to Gryffindor Tower where they had a final kiss before saying goodnight. When Hermione stepped through the portrait into Gryffindor common room she found Harry in an arm chair waiting for her.

"So Hermione are you ok?", asked Harry. "Yes Harry I'm fine", "well who is he then", "oh the secret admirer, well, it's err, Draco Malfoy", said Hermione calmly. "What?" spat Harry, "him, I hope you told him where to go". "Well I really like him Harry, and I've agreed to go to the Halloween ball with him, and to be his girlfriend. He seems really nice like being horrible to everyone is all an act, and he also seems a bit lacking in self confidence and self esteem, he was really nervous talking to me". "Well if you're sure, but if he does anything to upset you or if he hurts you they're be trouble". "Oh he wont, he said that he loved me and that he didn't tell me sooner because he didn't have the courage to tell me in front of everyone". "And Harry", "Yes 'Mione", "please don't tell Ron or anyone else, we are keeping it a secret until the ball – we feel that if we tell everyone together it will be easier – no rumours and stuff, and if there are teachers present they can't cause trouble".

"Ok 'Mione, I'll not tell a soul and if you ever need to talk I'll be here for you". "Thanks Harry", said Hermione going over and hugging him. "You're my best friend and you always will be let's promise we'll always be there for each other, and we'll always be friends". "Of course, we'll always be friends 'Mione, I love you as a friend and who would help me girl problems and finding things out?". "Well goodnight Harry, sleep tight, see you in the morning", said Hermione, kissing Harry on the cheek "good night 'Mione, sweet dreams", replied Harry kissing Hermione on the cheek.


	6. 6 Choosing Outfits For The Ball

**Chapter 6 Choosing Outfits For The Ball.**

The day before Halloween which was a Friday Professor Dumbledore made an announcement at breakfast, "Tomorrow is the Halloween ball and so therefore lessons are cancelled today. You may use the time today and tomorrow to go to Hogesmeade to find outfits for the ball and to prepare yourselves in any way possible". A great babble of excitement broke out, and soon Hermione and her friends had arranged to go shopping together. "Lets all get evening dresses or ball gowns", cried Lavender, "and tiaras", added Ginny excitedly, "and new shoes", exclaimed Luna. "We've just got to have new handbags", put in Susan "and new jewellery, well except for Hermione – her new Jewellery is gorgeous", finished Molly. The girls ate their breakfast and then headed into Hogesmeade where they spent the day shopping. Firstly they headed into Debut where they looked at lots of dresses before each choosing one. Two hours later each of the girls had a dress to wear.

Meanwhile Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Justin, Ernie, Terry, Anthony, and Michael were in Moss Bros. hiring tuxedo's. Each boy's waistcoats, bow-ties, and sashes were different colours to co-ordinate with the girls dresses. Harry had phoned Parvati on her mobile and asked what colour each girl was wearing. The boys each then bought a pair of black leather loafers (shoes) with a sliver bar across the front, and by lunchtime were done.

The girls on the other hand were shopping all day – they each bought shoes and handbags to match their dresses. They then bought jewellery to co-ordinate with their outfits, although Hermione only bought earrings as she was going to wear the necklace and bracelet from Draco to the ball. The other girls bought necklaces, bracelets and earrings. Hermiones earrings were 18 carrot gold and diamond studs. Once they had finished shopping the girls headed back to Hogworts for a girlie evening to prepare themselves for the Halloween ball the next day.

When All the girls arrived back at Hogworts Hermione said, "right girlies we deserve an evening of pampering ourselves, meet me in the Gryffindor common room in 10 minutes – bring towels, hair-curlers, manicure and pedicure kits, body, hand and foot lotions, shampoo, foot-spas, chocolate and sweets". "What's a foot-spa ?", asked Ginny, and a couple of other purebloods. "A foot-spa is something that Muggles put their feet into to massage and relax them", explained Hermione, "sound's great", said Ginny. "Ok, 'Mione see you in 10", said the girls in unison and they headed off to their dormitories to collect their beauty products.

On the way to Gryffindor Tower Hermione heard her name being called softly, "Hermione, Hermione", she knew the voice at once. It was Draco, "Draco", she cried hugging him. "I can't be long the girls are coming to Gryffindor Tower for a girlie evening of pampering and beautifying in preparation for the ball tomorrow". "You don't need beautifying 'Mione", said Draco "so you can spend time with me instead", he continued, "I've missed you today darling, did you have a nice time shopping? did you get an outfit for the ball ?". "Oh it was fabulous, and yes I got an outfit", "oh, I can't wait to see it", said Draco with a grin on his face as his eyes lit up. "Well your have to wait until tommorrow night", "well what colour is it then ?" , he asked. "It's err pink, baby pink", was Hermione's answer, and with that she kissed him and sped back to Gryffindor Tower as fast as fast as she could.

Hermione arrived back at Gryffindor Tower just before her friends from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw showed up. She used the summoning charm to summon her beauty kit, foot-spa, hairstyling kit, some towels, and some chocolate to the Gryffindor common room. "Accio beauty kit, foot-spa, hair kit, towels and chocolate" said Hermione waving her wand lazily. About a minute later each item came zooming through the air narrowly avoiding Ron, Harry and Seamus, "careful 'Mione", they muttered. "Bloody hell Hermione what's all that for?" asked Seamus, "oh the girls and I are having an evening of pampering and beautifying ourselves for the ball tomorrow", "and you need all that?" questioned Ron. "Well these are for our hands and nails", said Hermione indicating the hand and nail kit, nail varnishes, and manicure kits. "This is for our hair" (the shampoo and hair styling kit). " This is for the body in general", (body lotion). " These are for our faces", (face masks, cleanser, toner and moisturiser). "These are for our feet", (pedicure kit, foot-spa, and foot lotion). "These are for our legs" (waxing strips), "and the chocolate is here because no girlie evening would be complete without it". "Oh God, does that mean we have to put up with you lot giggling all evening" queried Harry, "not if you don't want to – go someplace else if you don't like it" said Ginny fiercely. "All we need now is some music", said Parvati. "No problem", said Hermione, "accio CD player", she said flicking her wand again, "musika, de muscik, music", she muttered and the sounds of Westlife filled the air.

Just then there was a knock on the common room door Lavender answered it and let in Luna, Lisa, Padma, Sally – Anne, Mandy, Susan, Hannah, and Molly, who were all laden down with beauty kits, hair kits, foot-spas, towels, chocolate and sweets. "Help us with this lot please", said Molly who was struggling with her stuff. Harry, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati and Ginny rushed to help Molly and the other girls with their things. They then set up their beauty products and settled into the comfy chairs by the Gryffindor fire. The Gryffindor girls then sat on large bean bags and Hermione filled out several dishes with the chocolate and sweets. They began by applying face packs, and then they begun to work on their feet. They all talked and giggled as they pampered themselves.

3 hours later at 11 o'clock Susan yawned, "well I think I'll go back to the Hufflepuff common room and head for bed now, I'm so tired". The other Hufflepuff girls agreed that they should also go to bed. They thanked Hermione for a wonderful day and evening and headed back to the Hufflepuff Basement. Once they had gone the Ravenclaw girls decided that they too ought to return to Ravenclaw Tower and head for bed. They thanked the Gryffindor girls, told them they would see them tomorrow, and headed for Ravenclaw Tower. Ginny collected up her belongings and announced that she too was turning in for the night, "night girlies", she called as headed up the stairs. Soon Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor girls had gone to bed, to get some beauty sleep for the ball the next day.

.


	7. 7 The Run Upto The Ball And The Ball

**Chapter 7 The Run Up To The Ball, And The Ball.**

The next day was Saturday and the whole castle slept late. When everyone finally awoke it was lunchtime. "I'm starving", said Ron, and started towards the great hall for lunch. "Let's go out and get brunch", said Harry. "Great", replied Hermione, "Sound's good to me", said Ginny joining them. "Oi, Ron, wait we're going to brunch". "Ok 'Mione", yelled Ron. The 4 of them walked towards Hogesmeade and went to a new café for brunch. They ordered French bread, coussiants with chocolate to dip in, fruit, cheese omelettes and glasses of juice. Harry ordered tropical juice, Hermione ordered peach and white grape, Ron ordered pineapple, and Ginny ordered cranberry. Harry then decided that he wanted Marmite on his French bread, unfortunately though this was a Wizard café and Marmite was only available in Muggle café's and shops. "Good job my parents are Muggles then isn't it", said Hermione grinning. Reaching into her robes she pulled out a large jar of the stuff, "ah, brilliant 'Mione", gasped Harry, grabbing the jar and spreading the black goo on his French bread. "What is that?" asked Ron. "It's a lovely savoury spread that Muggles eat on toast or in sandwiches", replied Harry, who was wolfing his French bread down. Ron and Ginny both decided they would try the Marmite which they both loved. "I'll get my parents to send you and your family some if you like", said Hermione kindly.

They spent the afternoon at Hogesmeade indoor swimming pool. Ron was an incredibly fast swimmer, "training for the Olympics Ron", grinned Harry, "olymp – what ?", spluttered Ginny. "Olympics", said Hermione, "they're a big sporting event the Muggles have every four years – there's swimming, athletics, javelin, discus, shot-put, long jump, high jump, triple jump, tennis, volleyball, gymnastics, football, diving, and loads more", she explained. "Sounds fun", said Ron, "it is and the winners get medals and money", finished Harry. They swam until 5pm, and then dressed and headed back to school, to get ready for the ball, which begin at 8PM.

At 8 o'clock everyone gathered outside Gryffindor Tower and met up with their partners who would either escort them to the ball or that they were escorting to the ball (the boys were escorting the girls to the ball). Hermione, however, headed to the library where she had arranged to meet Draco in secret. They had planned to arrive at the ball 15 minutes late and then make the announcement that they were together as everyone was settling down to dinner. This would give everyone enough time to calm down without causing any trouble. Dinner that night was to consist of 7 courses – a starter, a soup, a fish course, a sorbet, a main course, a dessert, and coffee, tea, or herbal tea with chocolates and petit-fours. So therefore eating would take about 3 hours, then the dancing would begin at 11 and last until 4AM. There was DJ and a karaoke system which Dumbledore had magically set up to use. Everyone looked stunning as they entered the great hall.

Professor Dumbledore called the students to order and then professors Magonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout called the registers for their houses. "Hermione Granger", called Professor Magonagall, no reply, "Hermione Granger" she called again. "Where is Miss Granger?", she asked the Gryffindors, "we don't know Professor", said Lavender. Meanwhile, Snape was calling the Slytherin register "Draco Malfoy", he called, "yes, sir", called Draco from the doorway. Several girls gasped Draco looked gorgeous in his tuxedo. He beckoned to Hermione and taking her by the hand led her into the great hall. They walked right to the front of the hall which had fallen silent as the couple entered.

Draco grabbed the microphone and speaking loudly and clearly into it he said "I have an announcement to make, Miss Hermione Jayne Granger and I have been seeing each other for a month and a half now. She is my girlfriend and I love her". Half the people in the hall remained silent, and the other half gasped in shock. The Slytherin table began to boo and jeer calling Draco horrible names. The Gryffindors were nicer, though questioned why, and then decided that Hermione could date whoever she liked, as she would never date anyone who wasn't right for her being so clever. Ron, on the other hand, was angry, although Harry already knowing was calm and accepted Hermione's decision. Ron shouted at Hermione as she sat down, "Malfoy – you're with Malfoy – 'Mione have you gone insane?, he's Slytherin, he's always horrible to you, me and Harry and all Gryffindors, and his Dad was you-know-who's best mate". "For you information Ronald Bilius Weasley", yelled Hermione "he is not like that at all once you get to know him properly – he's loyal, truthful, sensitive, kind, and err really shy. His arrogance and being mean are just a cover up, and his way of defending himself". With that Ron became silent and slowly he said, "well – if you're sure – I want you to be happy 'Mione – but if he does anything to hurt you they'll be trouble". "Thanks, Ron, I knew you'd understand and yes I'm very happy with Draco".

After that they ate their 7 courses of dinner happily and peacefully. The house elves had prepared a wonderful meal which was absolutely delicious. Whilst they ate the DJ played easy listening music which gave a most relaxed atmosphere. After the meal the dancing began, and the DJ put on Celebration by Kool And The Gang, and followed it up with Wake Me Up by Wham, and by the end of the second song everyone was up dancing the night away. At the end of the evening Dumbledore grabbed the microphone, "It is now time we all went to our bed", declared Professor Dumbledore. "'Mione", called Draco, "yes Draco", said Hermione, "can I walk you back to Gryffindor Tower so we can say a proper goodnight before I have to go back to the Slytherin Dungeon ?". "Of course Draco, I don't mind a bit", she replied.

Hand on hand the couple walked to Gryffindor Tower together. When they got there they said a long goodnight, "I wish I could stay with you like this forever", whispered Draco between kisses, "I know me too", murmured Hermione kissing him again. Eventually though they gave each other a final kiss and said goodnight, "I love you Mione", Draco whispered in her ear, "I love you more", Hermione whispered into Draco's ear. With that Hermione went into Gryffindor tower, and Draco headed back to the Slytherin Dungeon.

On the way back to the Slytherin dungeon Draco was thinking about just how much he loved Hermione. He made the decision there and then that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of her life with, the one he wanted to marry, the one he wanted to be the mother of his children. He was only 17 but he knew he loved Hermione a lot, and that he was truly, madly, and deeply in love with her (you can love someone but not be in love with them). He also decided that the perfect time to propose to Hermione would be christmas.


	8. 8 The Christmas Holidays

**Chapter 8 The Christmas Holidays.**

The next month and a half flew by - the students were very busy with lessons, Qudditich, dates in Hogesmeade, and lots of other activities. Eventually though, December 17th arrived, and those who were going home for Christmas boarded the Hogworts Express, and headed home. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny were to be met by Hermione's parents at Kings Cross Station as they were all spending Christmas at the Grangers this year. Ron and Ginny were really excited as this was their first 'Muggle Christmas'. Draco was calmer, although he was still curious about it. Harry, on the other hand, had mixed feelings about having a Muggle Christmas – Christmas with the Dursleys had never been fun. TV, food, watch Dudley open 100's of gifts whilst he got some old socks or some other horrid gift, TV and bed – rather boring really.

When they at last reached Kings Cross Station the 5 of them headed through the barrier where Jayne and Robert Granger greeted them. "Hermione", they cried hugging her. They then greeted the others, Robert shaking hands, whilst Jayne hugged each child in turn. They placed their luggage in the boot of the Grangers people carrier and climbed in. The drive to Hermione's home was an hour and a half. "Are you hungry children ?", asked Jayne, "starving", they replied, "Mione, Greek, Italian, or Mexican ?", asked Robert. "Mmm, Mexican Dad", answered Hermione, "Mexican it is then", decided Robert as he pulled into the driveway.

"Ok children let me show you your rooms", said Jayne (the Grangers house had 6 bedrooms). "Harry you are in here – a cream and blue room which was a reasonable size – it had it's own ensuite bathroom", "all the bedrooms have ensuites that's the way we designed it", said Jayne proudly. "Ron you're in here", said Jayne opening the door to a room decorated in apple-green, that was next to Harry's. "Draco you're in here" – Robert opened a door opposite the room in which Harry was sleeping, this room was decorated in yellow. "Ginny you're in here", said Jayne opening the door of the room opposite Ron's and next to Draco's, this room was decorated in lilac. Hermione's room was at the end of the hallway, and Mr and Mrs Grangers was at the other end of the house away from the children. "Ok everyone lets get showered and changed then we'll go to El Loco's for dinner", declared Robert.

10 minutes later the boys and Robert emerged dressed in black trousers, shoes, and shirts. 5 minutes after that they were joined by Ginny, Hermione, and Jayne, all 3 of whom looked great. Ginny was wearing a simple denim dress over a long sleeved yellow t shirt, with a pair of denim knee – high boots with yellow embroidery to match. Hermione was wearing a pink corduroy skirt, a cream top which was fitted and a pink wrap over cardigan. On her feet were pink suede boots, and Jayne had a white lace blouse, a tan suede skirt, and tan suede boots to match. All 3 of them had their hair plaited and they looked very elegant. "let's go", said Robert. They piled into the people carrier, and headed to El Loco's for dinner.

"A table for 7 please", asked Jayne. They we're lead to a big round table where Robert ordered a bit of everything. They had fun trying the different dishes - Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco had never had Mexican food before, and each had a different favourite. "Now here is our schedule for the week", begun Jayne, Harry and Ron laughed, now they knew where Hermione got it from always being organised and sometimes bossy too. Jane reached into her handbag pulled out a piece of paper and read, "Sunday 18th – church, roast dinner, walk, games, tea, TV, bed. Monday 19th Christmas shopping, spaghetti bolognaise for dinner, TV/reading, bed. Tuesday 20th a party at Hermione's grandparents house – a lunch party that is, and carol singing, sausages and mash for dinner, games and bed. Wednesday 21st baking and pre-Christmas cooking, bowling, gift wrapping, sweet and sour chicken, rice and stir fry for dinner, reading/TV, and bed. Thursday 22nd swimming, walk, dinner out, pantomime, drinks, home, and bed. Friday 23rd lay up the dining room for Christmas day, clean whole house, a game of Twister. At this Hermione groaned, "Mum I'm too old for Twister". "Oh come on Hermione it's fun and it'll keep Kayleigh-Anne, Sophie, and Annabella occupied whilst Aunty Victoria and I do the O.A.P.'s Christmas party at the Parish Hall".

Just then Roberts mobile rang, "hello", he said "Jack slow down your what where ?", Robert asked his younger brother, "ah, ha, I see, yep, sure, ok". He hung up and looking at the group said "Hermione that was your Uncle Jack he's arriving for Christmas tomorrow with Aunty Sarah they're bringing Chloe, William, Matyas, and Sammy with them". William and Matyas were Hermione's only boy cousins, twins they were 12 years old, Chloe was 14, and Sammy the youngest was 7. Victoria's girls were 6, 4, and 3. "Oh no where are they all going to sleep", groaned Jayne. "Well tomorrow Ron and Draco will have to move into Harry's room, Ginny will have to share with Hermione, William and Matyas can have Ron's room, Jack and Sarah in Draco's room, and Sammy and Chloe in Ginny's room. When Victoria and Christopher arrive they can sleep in the family room. Kayleigh-Anne, Sophie, and Annabella will have to sleep in Hermione's old play room, next to the family room", decided Robert. "Anyway getting back to our schedule – Christmas Eve will be spent preparing the Christmas dinner, watching Christmas films, going to confession followed by Christmas Mass, home then Christmas Karoke, and bed. I'm not cooking on Christmas Eve we'll get fish 'n' chips instead", finished Jayne.

Each day flew by, and on the day they went shopping Mr Granger drove them to the Blue Water shopping centre in Kent so that could shop in warmth and comfort. Jayne and Hermione having been to Blue Water before excitedly told the others about it, and Ginny thought it sounded brilliant. Everyone had a great time and found something for everyone. However, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Draco had to floo over to Gringotts (the wizard bank) and withdraw some wizard money before exchanging it for Muggle money with the Goblins. As he was passing the window of a muggle Jewellers Draco spotted the perfect ring for Hermione. It was 18 carrot yellow and white gold with a heart shaped diamond in the middle, and it cost £300. "I'll have that ring please", he asked the lady behind the counter. He paid for the ring, and then went to the florist where he ordered a dozen red roses for Hermione. "To be delivered on Christmas Eve", he instructed the florist. Lastly he bought Hermione a CD of romantic love songs.

When Christmas Eve came the Granger House was crowded and all 12 children were over excited about Christmas the next day. By lunchtime the adults we're tearing their hair out and not much was getting done, "please calm down", a frustrated Jayne told the children. "I know", said Robert, "Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Ginny can baby-sit the younger children and take them out for the afternoon", "ok Dad", answered Hermione. Robert handed them some money they put on their coats and went swimming.

When Annnabella who's 3 got cold after an hour or so they stopped swimming, and went to the park instead. They played on all the equipment and then played football. The team captains were William and Matyas, and William's team consisted of Hermione, Ron, Chloe, Kayleigh – Anne, and Annabella. Matyas's team consisted of Harry, Draco, Ginny, Sammy, and Sophie. William's team won 5 – 2.

At 5PM Hermione announced it was time to go and get ready for Mass and have tea. Mass begun at 7 and Hermione's parents were devout Catholic's so they liked to get there early to light candles before hand. It was also advisable to get to Christmas Mass early as the church tended to be extra busy at this time of year. The 12 of them walked back to Hermiones and were greeted by the smell of fish 'n' chips – their mouths watering they devoured them quickly. They then dressed for church and then Hermione put two plaits in each of the younger girls hair and tied ribbons to match their tops at the ends. The older girls and women each had a single plait.

When they arrived at the church they each lit candles for loved ones they had lost, and said prayers for them. They then sung carols – Hark The Herald Angels Sing, Oh Come All Ye Faithful, and We Three Kings Of Orient Are… before the mass itself began. During the mass itself they sang Silent Night (entrance hymn), On Christmas Night All Christians Sing (placing of the baby Jesus in the crib), The First Noel (Offertory hymn), God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen (during communion), Oh Holy Night (during the collection), and Oh Little Town Of Bethlehem to finish. They finished singing and Ginny said, "that last song was lovely", "they're Christmas Carols Ginny", corrected Jayne.

They went home and put the 4 youngest children to bed as it was 8:30 when they got home. "William, Matyas, Chloe, you have an hour and then it's time for you 3 to be in bed" said Aunty Sarah. "Ok Mum", they we're rather tired so they didn't mind. "Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco and Ginny I want you 5 in bed by 10 please", said Jayne, "oh Mum, I'm an adult now".

The next morning they woke to hear festive music playing from the kitchen – breakfast room, and the smell of kippers, scrambled eggs, and bagels cooking. "Merry Christmas 'Mione", said Draco kissing her, "merry Christmas Draco", replied Hermione kissing him back. 10 minute's later all 6 adults and all 12 children were sitting down to breakfast, and wishing each other a 'merry Christmas'. After breakfast the children asked for their presents but the adults said they must get dressed first. They all ran off to shower and dress and soon everyone emerged dressed to the nines. The men and the boys wore tuxedos, and the women and girls dresses.

"Right lets see if Father Christmas has been shall we", said Victoria, "yeah presents", everyone exclaimed. The next hour or so was taken up with opening presents, and Draco decided he would propose to Hermione at dinner that afternoon. Dinner was scheduled as follows starter – 1PM – a song from each person – main course 1:30 PM – games – 3:30 puddings – more games – 5PM – cheese and biscuits, liquor's coffee, chocolates etc. This was to be followed by more games, karaoke, and dancing. At 8:30 everyone was going to have turkey sandwiches followed by more dancing and karaoke, and then at 10:30 everyone would go to bed. He decided that between dessert and the cheese course would be perfect. He would sing songs that told her exactly he felt about her, make a speech, get down on one knee and ask her to marry him. The perfect plan thought Draco feeling very pleased with himself. The younger children spent the morning playing with their new toys, whilst the older ones Chloe, Ginny, Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione talked, read, listened to music, went for a walk, and talked some more. As the day drew on Draco began to feel nervous, but he managed to stay calm somehow.

The first 2 courses of dinner were delicious, and uneventful. However, during pudding Draco became nervous once again and in order to keep himself calm he became very quiet. Once the pudding had been eaten, Draco stood up cleared his throat and began his proposal.

He got down on one knee and said, "Hermione, you've made me happier than I've ever been in my life, and I love you so much it would make me even happier if to share the rest of my life with you, will you marry me ?". Hermione was quiet with shock for a minute or so, here was Draco, on one knee, holding a beautiful diamond ring in front of her, in front of everyone, and she thought she had heard him say "would she marry him".

"What did he just say, did he say what I thought he said ?", Hermione whispered to Ginny, "yeah he did" Ginny whispered back, "oh God", exclaimed Hernione quietly. "Of course I'll marry you Draco, I love you", she replied. Kissing him again around of applause broke out from around the table as Draco slipped the engagement ring onto Hermione's finger.

"This calls for our finest champagne", declared Robert, and he disappeared and emerged 10 minutes later with 18 champagne flutes, and 3 bottles of expensive champagne. Pouring everyone a glass of champagne he said, "a toast to my newly engaged daughter Hermione and her fiancée Draco, I'm so proud, may they have many happy years together. So I would like you all to raise your glasses in a toast to 'Mione and Draco". "'Mione and Draco", everyone echoed as more applause broke out. After that the day became an engagement party as well as a Christmas celebration. Jayne put on some music and everyone began dancing.


	9. 9 Return To Hogworts

**Chapter 9 Return To Hogworts.**

The Christmas holidays flew by after that, and before they knew it was time to go back to Hogworts. Hermione, Ron, Draco, Harry, and Ginny, climbed onto the Hogworts express and found themselves a carriage. They spent the journey playing cards, talking, reading, and listening to their personal CD players. Thanks to Hermione they each now had one. When they arrived back at Hogworts they joined the rest of the students in the great hall for the welcome back to school feast.

"Hi Mione, how was your Christmas ?", asked Parvati. "It was great my Cousins, Uncles, and Aunty's came, and Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco stayed as well, we had so much fun", cried Hermione, as Lavender noticed her ring. "'Mione", she cried excitedly, "is that ?, did Draco ?". "Yes it is, he did and yes we are getting married", replied Hermione. "Oh my god, congratulations 'Mione", squealed Lavender and Parvati.

"This is so exciting", gasped Luna, who had just joined them for, "we have to plan everything", she continued. "Well I think I'll have a Muggle wedding in a church because that's what my parents will want, and always how I've dreamed my wedding will be since I was a little girl". "My chief bridesmaid will be responsible for organising my hen night/party to which you are all invited". "What's a hen party ?", asked Susan who was joining them from the Hufflepuff table. "Yes 'Mione what's a hen party ?", asked Luna, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati, "A hen party is something you have to remember and celebrate your last night of freedom before getting married. It marks the end of being offically 'single', and enjoyed as a girls night out. Traditionally it is the last girls ngith out – men are not allowed at hen parties", Hermione explained. "wow 'Mione sounds fun", said Padma who had finished eating and was joining them from the Ravenclaw table to catch up on the gossip. "The men go a stag do instead, you see the men are known as stags and the women are known as hens, hence the names hen and stag parties". Once they had finished dinner they all headed to the Gryffindor common room together to continue gossiping.

That night Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Draco, and over in the Slytherin dungeon he couldn't get her off his mind either. Draco decided he wanted to be with her before he went to sleep. He crept out of bed walked out of the Slytherin Dungeon and over to Gryffindor Tower. When he got there he used the password "Godric Bravo" and entered. The common room was empty as being 11:30 PM all the Gryffindors were in their dormitories. He took the left stair case and climbed up to Hermione's dormitory. Hearing soft footsteps Hermione stirred, "Draco", she murmured softly, "is that you?". "'Mione it's me", he whispered, "I want to show you something".

Hermione leapt out of bed and stood by Draco – he breathed her beauty in. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders in thick brown curls, her eyes sparkled like pools of chocolate, and she had a wonderful figure slim but curvy with a full bust. Hermione wore a long white satin night-gown which showed her figure but left enough to keep Draco's imagination working overtime. "You're beautiful my darling, lets go for a walk", he said softly. Hermione ran to get a coat and some shoes, and then taking Draco's hand the young couple walked from Gryffindor Tower to the gardens. The snow glistened on the ground and the night sky sparkled like diamonds. For awhile they just walked in silence, then Hermione said "this scene is so beautiful, so romantic, I love you Draco". "I love you too", he whispered as they began kissing.

Hermione shivered in the cold air, moved closer to Draco, and kissed him more passionately. He trembled with pleasure and his fingers through Hermione's hair. "Mione", he murmured, "I need and ache for you". She responded by stroking his hair, and he caressed her shoulder. "Lets go in now Draco, it's freezing", "ok darling" he replied as he hummed Evergreen by the Muggle band Westlife. Keeping hold of Hermione's hand Draco led her to the room of requirement. "Draco what are we doing here, she asked puzzled. "sshh", he hissed in response.

They entered the room of requirement and continued kissing. With each kiss their longing for each other grew, and each kiss got more and more passionate and intense. Eventually they could stand it no longer and slowly they begun to undress each other, and used their hands and lips to explore each others bodies. They groaned in pleasure wanting to stop, but wanting to go on, so slowly Draco slid his hands all over Hermione and kissing in between. He then slid his hand up her thigh and begun to play with her sensitive areas, she was delighted and began to grow moist in response. Hermione grabbed Draco's manhood and began stroking it – in response he grew very hard. They continued to explore each other until they could stand it no longer, they're passion and the pleasure was too much for them. Draco climbed on top Hermione and slowly he slid into her. They both groaned in pleasure their passion uniting them as one, their love for each other being expressed in the most expressional and passionate way possible.

3 months later Hermione awoke feeling terrible she felt nauseous, her breasts felt tender, she hadn't menstruated in 2 months and she kept throwing up. She was also feeling a lot more tired than usual. Oh no she thought 'what if ?', she was sure she was but was too scared to confirm it as she was frightened of what having a baby would mean, and more importantly she was frightened of what Draco would say. Just then she felt like she was going to throw up again, she dashed into the bathroom and threw up right away. She knew she would have to do the test but was too frightened what if it was positive ?. She went back to her dormitory and began to cry, what was she going to do. Luckily it was Sunday and there were no classes today, and she had naturally done all her homework. "Mione", called two voices "are you ok ?", "no", she said crying even more.

"What's up 'Mione", said Ginny and Luna giving her a big hug. "It's well Draco and I have taken our relationship a bit further, well in fact a lot further", Hermione explained in between sobs, "and well now everything's ruined I think I ". "Oh 'Mione", said Luna soothingly "you're not are you ?". "I – I- I don't know for sure but I'm sure I am", sobbed Hermione. "'Mione you've got to find out for sure so you can decide what to do", said Ginny wisely. "Well I know that if I am I want to keep it, but what about Draco?, he'll hate this we're too young to be parents, he'll be so angry". "If he loves you 'Mione it wont change anything he'll understand these things happen", said Ginny. "Ok lets get a testing kit", said Luna getting organised, "I've got one already but I've been to scared to use it, I suppose it's now or never so here goes".

Hermione disappeared into the bathroom and emerged 5 minutes later, "and now we wait for it to tell us the result", she said nervously. She was shaking so much that she could barely hold the testing kit, Ginny took it from her and eyes widened in shock as the little pink line appeared. The test was positive, and Ginny couldn't believe it here was Hermione 17 and the clever one yet she was the first to become pregnant from the whole group of friends. "Mione", she said softly "it's positive you are pregnant, congratulations", continued Ginny as Hermione burst into tears. "Come on 'Mione you can still do your NEWT's and all the other things you want to do, Draco is rich enough and if he loves you he'll understand, you've got to tell him", said Luna softly and patiently.

Draco was in the great hall just sitting down to breakfast when Hermione came running in. "Draco I need to talk to you can we go somewhere private ?", "sure what's up 'Mione ?", he asked. "I just have to tell you something important that's she told him. As soon as they reached the room of requirement, she opened the door and ushered him in. "Draco that night 3 months ago was magical but something happened that night something that will affect us both, I well I, everything's ruined now", she sobbed as more tears ran down her face. Slowly Draco realised what she was saying "oh my darling 'Mione, a baby, we're having a baby! ", he cried in excitement "this is wonderful". "Your not angry ?", she asked, "darling no I love so much nothing will ever change that, and I wanted to have children with you one day, I just didn't expect it be so soon". "Come on 'Mione lets go and finish breakfast we must look after the baby as well now". Draco's face was lit up and he was so excited. "Off course after breakfast we'll ask Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna to be godparents", he said excitedly.

Hand in hand they walked back to the great hall and had breakfast together. As soon as they finished Draco stood up and said, "come on 'Mione lets go and find Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna" and tell them our wonderful news. They found Harry, Ron, and Ginny at Gryffindor Qudditich practice, and Luna was in the library. They waited until Harry, Ron, and Ginny had finished Qudditich practice and then told them the news. Ginny and Luna having known already off course just said "you did the right thing 'Mione", Draco realising that they already knew said "thanks girls for being there when 'Mione needed you". Harry and Ron were surprised but delighted for them, "that's wonderful 'Mione, Draco", they said happily. "Well Hermione and I were wondering if the four of you would like to be Godparents to our child when he or she is born", Draco asked them "we'd be delighted to accept", said Harry enthausiastically. After that Draco bought everyone a drink and an ice-cream in Hogesmeade to celebrate and he and Hermione got the feeling that the year ahead was going to be good, busy but good.


	10. 10 Hermione's Hen Night

**Chapter 10 Hermione's Hen Night.**

The rest of the academic year flew by after that and Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione and the other 7th years took their NEWT exams. They all thought that they'd done relatively well, and so were pleased with that. Now that the NEWT's were out of the way it meant that they could concentrate on organising the wedding, the hen and stag do's and preparing for the birth of Draco and Hermione's first child. The scan had confirmed that the child was due in late August/early September, but Hermione had refused to find out whether the child was a boy or girl, although Draco had wanted to know. This had caused their first argument which when Hermione had pointed out that it was exciting to find out what the baby was when it was born Draco had given in and let her win. It was now July and Herman's pregnancy was obvious to everyone. This caused problems for her wedding dress as she wanted to disguise the bump a bit. However being so close to the due date it was difficult.

Because the baby was due at the end of August/beginning of September Draco and Hermione had set the date for the wedding as the first Saturday in August, but had decided to wait until after the baby was born before going on Honeymoon. So we find ourselves in the last Saturday in July a week before the wedding, and Hermione and the girls are in the Muggle part of London for the Hen Do. It was the morning of Hermione's hen do and she and her friends were really excited about it. They were staying in a London Hotel for the weekend, and they were deciding what to wear for the health-spa, lunch and shopping. The girls dressed for time at the health spa, and the shopping taking with them their swim wear so that they could spend time in the pool. When they reached the health spa (which by the way is Muggle) they paid the entrance fee of £20 each. The morning was enjoyed by all, and most importantly they just chilled out and relaxed in preparation for the evening ahead. They gossiped as they swam, and relaxed excitedly planning their afternoon. "Well after lunch", said Hermione "I think some serious shopping is in order", "I agree", said Lavender. "I think we should head into Oxford and Regent Street for Muggle shopping, and then into Diagon Alley for any magical things we might need", continued Hermione. "Sounds great – chimed the others.

At 1:30 P.M. redressed the girls headed to the nearest tube station and headed for Leicester Square. They quickly located Mr Wu's for lunch, and soon were talking, laughing and eating. Parvati and Padma Patil who had never eaten Chinese food before loved it. Once they had eaten all they could they walked into Oxford and Regent Street and begun shopping. Luna decided that they should get new dresses for that evening, and seeing a dress that caught her eye in the window of Jigsaw – dragged them in. They all found dresses they liked except for Hermione as Jigsaw had no maternity sizes and so couldn't find any that fitted her. Once they had bought their dresses they went to Blooming Marvellous to find a dress for Hermione to wear. They searched and searched until Susan let out a gasp "wow – look at this 'Mione – this is you – it's beautiful", she gasped. Hermione turned around to look at what Susan was holding it was a beautiful pink dress made of chiffon with white flowers embroidered on it, with a white sash just under the bust so that it showed cleavage but minimised the pregnancy bump nicely. "I love it", cried Hermione, And she ran to try it on – it was a perfect fit, and she decided that Draco would love her in it!. "After the baby's born I can alter it to wear again, and then change it back for next time", she told the girls. The dress cost £50, so they paid and then decided to go shoe shopping. They went to from shoe shop to shoe shop and each girl found a pair of sandals to either match or co-ordinate with their dresses, and they all bought the matching handbags to their new shoes.

When they had all the shopping they could take – their feet were aching they entered the leaky cauldron (the wizarding pub), and flooed back to the Hotel. There they rested for a while before showering, changing into their new dresses, tidying up their hair, and putting on their new shoes. They then caught the tube to the Prince Edward Threate 2 hours before the show Mamma Mia was due to start, and went to the Italian Restaurant over the road from it. They were shown to a large round table, and then they ordered and spent the next hour and a half eating talking, and laughing. Hermione ordered her favourite meal – Chicken Cacciatore with tagatelle pasta, salad and garlic bread – "yum" she exclaimed when her meal arrived. The meal was pleasant and the twelve girls really enjoyed themselves. When the meal was over, Ginny produced a large gift bag. " 'Mione this is a gift from all the girls and I, that we thought you'd like". Hermione looked inside the bag and found 2 beautiful white baby cardigans with matching booties, a box of chocolates, a book about bringing up children with everything from choosing names to dealing with unwanted behaviour. There were also 2 disposal cameras – "for lots of photos of tonight", explained Luna. Lastly there was a T-shirt with 10 different tasks that Hermione had to do during her hen night.

They went to the show, and Hermione saw Fred and George Weasley whilst they were on the way there. She wondered what they were doing in Muggle London "exploring the culture", they said reading the puzzled look on her face. In actual fact they were going to a strip club, but the girls were unaware of this. Remembering the 2nd task she walked up to them, and snogged firstly George and then Fred full on the lips. Shocked they were like "help", and ran away. There was much giggling from the Hen Party, but Ginny had a shocked look on her face, "look 'Mione I know you had to kiss the first guy who spoke to you but please, Fred and George, give me a break, they wont give me any peace now". "Sorry Gin", she said grinning. More giggling broke out from the hen party. Pavarti just got the Hen Night T-shirt and ticked of the second task as complete.

When they got to the theatre they saw 3 gorgeous guys sitting in the bar, and Hermione went up to each of them and asked for their phone numbers. They obliged willingly and gave their numbers for home, work, their mobile numbers, and email addresses. They asked her if it was her Hen Night and she nodded. They then pointed to Lavender, Ginny, and Pavarti and asked for their phone numbers in return. "Err sorry everyone on this Hen Party is spoken for" lied Hermione, she couldn't exactly say that they were all witches and only she had a mobile phone or indeed a home phone now could she !. Luna looked at the T-shirt (which by the way Hermione is not wearing for 2 reasons number 1: The dress code in Muggle London in the evening for dinner, clubs, and shows is dressy so the T-shirt goes against that, and number 2 it wouldn't fit over the bump either. Hermione off course was so big that many thought it was triplets – and a scan at a Muggle hospital confirmed this. St Mungo's the wizard hospital didn't have scanning equipment). Hermione then seeing another gorgeous guy, behind the bar winked at him and licked her lips most seductively. This caused a great deal more giggling from the Hen's. However it was time for the show to begin so the rest of the tasks would have to wait until they arrived in the night club.

They went into the Theatre and watched the musical Mamma Mia which featured songs by the 1970's Swedish group Abba. Hermione who was Muggle born was already familiar with Abba's music and so were some of her half-blood friends. Everyone of the 'hen's' enjoyed the show, and by the end they were all singing along and dancing as well. . Once the show was over the girls headed to the night club across the road. There was a que the girls joined the cue, and began singing loudly. They sang some of the Abba songs they had learnt, and then Hermione taught them the songs 'Chapel Of Love, and I'm Getting Married In The Morning'. That kept them busy until they got into the club. When They got into the club Hermione went to the bar and said, "11 shots of Sambucca, 11 shots of red After Shock, and 11 Tequila slammers please".

She then called the hens and said "I have a task that because of the triplets I can't participate in so I need you all to down these shots Tequila slammers first. "Ok 'Mione", they replied and they downed the 3 shots quickly. By this time the 'hens' were rather drunk, so they giggled a lot whilst downing their shots, and for most of the night afterwards. Hermione smiled to herself, the girls were having a brilliant time she thought that they should definitely have a girls night out/in more often as ticked off task 7 on her T-shirt. She then called the 'hens' over again and said, "I have a task for each of you girlies, to make tonight more fun. Ok task number 1 is for Ginny and she has to con one of the men into buying her a drink. She gets 10 points for every pound over £5 that it costs. Task number 2 is for Luna is wait until they play a song that we all agree is cheesy, and then you have to leap up on the stage and shout "I love this song", and then sing and dance like mad. If you get anyone else dancing with you especially if they don't know us then it's ten points for every person you get dancing. Task 3 is for Pavarti she has to tongue kiss anyone of us within the hen party" At this there was much giggling, and a groan from Pavarti, followed by more giggling from the 'hen's'. Hermione took a sip of lemonade and continued, "task 5 is for me and well you see what involves later as I don't have what I need for the task here. Task 6 is for Lavender and she has to get a free drink from the barman. Task 7 is for Susan and she has to ask any of the women for her telephone number." At this Susan looked confused, Hermione lowered her voice and explained about telephones and telephone numbers. Susan smiled and relaxed relived that her task wasn't too bad as she was rather shy at times. Hermione continued further and said "task 8 is for Hannah and she has too approach someone she doesn't know and talk to them as if she's known them for years, and talk about old times. The longer she keeps it going for the more drinks we all have to buy her for. Task 9 is for Mandy and she has to emerge from the toilets with her skirt tucked into her knickers and walk around like it for 10 minutes. If anyone finds out that this is a dare she will have to stand up on a table and sing Humpty Dumpty loudly, and then sing Hickory Dickory Dock walking down the road later. Task 10 is for Lisa and she has to kiss the oldest person she sees, kiss the youngest person she sees, and kiss a Muggle Policeman. Task 11 is for Padma and she has to find a married couple and ask them advice on sex. Lastly task 12 is for Ginny and she has to phone my Mum and tell her the wedding's off". At this there was much giggling and the 12 girls set about doing their tasks.

Hermione was also still doing the tasks which were printed on her T-shirt, and so that kept them busy and laughing also. She had to serenade someone but couldn't see anyone who looked like she would be able to serenade them as they were all dancing, so she decided to concentrate instead on her other remaining tasks. Suddenly she saw 3 gorgeous guys one of which was bald, great she taught and she went and did and really sexy slow dance with the 3 off them whilst Luna ticked off tasks 1 and 10 on the T-shirt. She then decided to blow kisses to the man behind the bar, and she then put her hand up her top and removed her bra at the same time. When the song Agadoo came on all the Hens agreed that this song was really cheesy, and Luna jumped up and began doing the dance to it. She was also singing along loudly, she was a hit because everyone in the club began to dance along, and Hermione completed her 5th task by dancing to it on a table. Now all that Hermione had left to do was to serenade someone "I know", giggled Hannah, "lets phone Harry Potter and Dean Thomas and serenade them", and "Seamus Finnigan, and Justin Finch-Fletchley " giggled Laveneder. (A/N Harry Potter is half blood because his father James was a pure-blood Wizard, but his Mum Lily was a Muggle born Witch – her parents were non-magical people, Dean Thomas is Muggle Born like Hermione as is Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Seamus Finnigan like Harry is a half-blood wizard. Therefore these 4 all have mobile phones and are easier to contact than the rest of the boys).

Tired but having had a great night out, they left the club and when they were far away enough they apparated back to the Hotel. Hermione got out her mobile phone and dialled Seamus's number. Seamus who was in a bar in Liverpool on Draco's stag night, answered after about 30 seconds. "We love you Seam", the girls said giggling down the phone. They then began singing "we love you baby, la, la, la, and then Hermione sang Holding Out For A Hero by Bonnie Tyler. I need a hero, I need a hero 'til the end of the night…". "Hermione what are you on you are supposed to be marrying Draco next week?", asked Seamus. "Oh, My God Draco", she screamed "we love you", "'Mione please don't scream down the phone like that" said Seamus. Next Ginny took the phone as she'd learnt from Hermione how to work it, and she dialled Harry's number. Harry answered and said "what's up 'Mione", "Harry this is Ginny", said Ginny "We love you Harry", the 'Hen's' screamed down the phone, and then they all began singing Celine Dion's Because You Loved Me (badly may I add because they are half-cut). They then sang Hot Chocolates 'You Sexy Thing'. They didn't stop singing even when Harry getting annoyed at the 'hen's' bad singing hung up on them, instead they just called Dean and Justin to serenade them as well. Then with their heads swimming, they attempted to go to sleep, and the next day awoke with the mother of all hang over's.


	11. 11 Draco's Stag Do

**Chapter 11 Draco's Stag Do.**

Whilst Hermione and the girls were in Muggle London on Hermione's Hen do, the boys meanwhile where in Muggle Liverpool for Draco's Stag Do. They were staying in a hotel in the Wizarding part of Liverpool, so they apparated there from Malfoy Manor at around 9:30 in the morning. Harry being Draco's best man had had the task of arranging the stag do, and once he knew how many people were coming he booked 5 rooms in the wizarding hotel in Liverpool. Once everyone had arrived in Malfoy Manor Harry ran through the Itinerary for the day.

When they reached the hotel, they checked in and took their luggage to their rooms. Harry was sharing with Ron off course, Draco was sharing with Neville, Seamus with Dean, Ernie with Justin, and the 3 Ravenclaw boys Anthony, Michael, and Terry were sharing a slightly larger room than the others to accommodate for 3 beds and 3 overnight bags. Harry then handed everyone a written copy of the stag do itinerary with some rules to help them avoid breaking both magical and Muggle laws. "The last thing we want", he explained as he heard groans from the other boys, "is to end in front of the Ministry Of Magic for breaking the wizarding laws, with the possibility of losing our wands. That would spoil not only the stag do but the wedding as well. Or worse we don't want to end in either Azkaban or a Muggle prison that we can't even apparate out off – or use the alhomora charm to unlock the door". "No that's a horrible thought", said Ernie. "I don't fancy either much, although at least with a Muggle prison there are no Dementors", put in Justin.

Once Harry had been through the rules they walked into the Muggle part of Liverpool and caught the mini bus to the Go Karting track. They paid the Karting fee off £10 each, this included the helmets but seeing as they were on an indoor Karting circuit they wouldn't need the suits. This was just as well because being August it was rather hot. So the boys raced instead wearing shorts, t-shirts, trainer socks, and trainers. They had great fun racing, getting real adrenaline rushes, in the end though Harry stole the show racing much faster than anyone else, and setting the new record for the fastest lap time round the circuit. Draco however was a very close second, with Ron finishing third. They agreed that some Muggle activities were just as much fun as wizarding activities.

When they had finished racing it was time for lunch. They went to Planet Hollywood and Draco asked for a table for 11. During lunch Justin gave Draco a list of stag night dares that all the boys had compiled which he had typed up neatly on his computer at home

At 2:30 Ernie requested the bill, and everyone paid for their lunches, and then they set out on the short walk to Anfield Stadium to watch Liverpool FC versus West Ham FC. They arrived at 2:45 15 minutes before kick off and bought their tickets which cost £30 each. They entered the stadium and found their seats on the halfway line. The game was very exciting. Liverpool were playing 5,4,1 and Westham were playing 5,3, 2. In the end though Liverpool kicked butt! and thrashed West Ham by 6-0 with Michael Owen scoring 3 goals.

After the match Harry, Justin, and Seamus the Liverpool fans were celebrating, and Dean was sulking a little because of his disappointment over his team losing, but not so much so that he spoilt the rest of the Stag Do though!. Singing various football songs including the Liverpool Anthem 'You'll Never Walk Alone' which Harry, Justin, and Seamus had taught the others the boys walked to a dark alley way and apparated back to the hotel. When they were all back in there rooms the boys took it in turns to quickly shower and change their clothes, Harry used some hair gel to spike his hair up and he and Ron dressed for the evening.

Dressed for dinner and clubbing the boys hit the hotel bar for pre-dinner wizard alcoholic drinks. They each had a butter beer and a fire – whiskey (note that this is properly stronger than ordinary whiskey), before heading into the Muggle part of Liverpool to catch taxi's to the restaurant. They went to an Indian restaurant were they ordered a ton of food which was washed down by lots of alcohol. At 10 o'clock they paid the bill and made their way to the night-club where they danced the night away until 3AM. During this time Draco also had to complete some tasks which made the evening all the more enjoyable. Terry grabbed the microphone from the DJ and announced "Tonight and for one night only I present Mr Draco Malfoy. He gets married next week so this your last chance to snog him", he said pointing at Draco. Before he knew it half of the women in the club were pushing and shoving trying to get to Draco, he's gorgeous they sighed, "who's the lucky lady", asked one of the women. "A girl called Hermione", Ron told them. Draco was getting nervous about the first task, and was having trouble speaking from the shock of the amount of women trying to kiss him. "Ladies, Ladies," Justin called using the DJ's microphone, "form an orderly que please, or you do not get to kiss Draco". The women calmed down, and Draco set about completing his first task – it was impressive he managed to kiss 60 women – 1 for each second off the task.

The second task was to see how many beers he could down within a minute. Each of the boys bought him a pint of beer, and they lined them up along the bar. Harry took a Muggle stop watch out of his pocket, set it 00:00, and said "ok ready Draco, 1,2,3, go" . Draco went from pint to pint downing as many as he could within the minute limit, whilst the boys chanted "down it, down it, down it". As the minute was nearly up the chant changed to "down in one, down in one, down in one". Draco managed to down an impressive 10 pints within the minute that passed. The next task was to pull a moony out of the window, however as the windows in the club were darkened and you couldn't see out of them, it was pointless doing this task in the club so this had to wait until they were back at the hotel. Task 4 required being outside. However task 5 was achievable as were all the rest so Draco had to do them whilst they were in the club. Harry handed Draco a pink dress, a blonde wig (although Draco's hair is blonde anyway it needed to be longer for him to look the part), and a pair of high heels and told him to put them on and walk around for 10 minutes. Once he had walked around in the dress wig and shoes for 10 minutes he had to then stand on the bar wearing them still and sing my old man's a dustman which he did so unsteadily (the 10 beers and the other drinks were taking there toll), and loudly. _"Oh my old man's a dustman he wears a dustman's hat he took me round the corner to watch a football match, fatty passed to skinny, skinny passed back, fatty done a shot out and knocked the keeper flat" (Traditional football song),_ sung Draco as everyone in the club watched him laughing. As each task was completed Neville ticked them off on the list. Once Draco had finished singing on the bar he changed back into his trousers, shirt, jacket and shoes and proceeded to fur-fill the other tasks on the list. He chatted up the bar girl who gave him a free cocktail, and he even managed to snog her, but when she asked him for his phone number he said "I don't think that's a good idea my fiancée might get jealous".

At 3AM happy but exhausted the boys departed from the night-club and walked down the road, to a deserted alleyway, where they apparated back to the hotel. Just as they were about to go into their rooms Seamus's mobile rang, and as he answered Hermione and her hens begun screaming and laughing down the phone. Annoyed Seamus told them to calm down, as the boys crowed around the phone to listen to the girls. As Seamus hung up, Harry's phone rang and so the boys stayed up for the next hour whilst Hermione and her hen's serenaded Harry, and then Dean and Justin. They thought the whole thing amusing, and laughed at the girls for the next hour before going to bed.


	12. 12 The Wedding

**Chapter 12 The Wedding.**

At long last Saturday August 5th 1998 arrived. The day of Hermione and Draco's wedding. They were having a Muggle wedding ceremony with a Wizard binding afterwards. This is because Hermione wanted a Muggle church wedding, and Draco had wanted a wizard wedding, and this was the best compromise. Afterwards Hermione, Draco, and 200 guests – both Muggle and wizard would have a meal, and later a disco and buffet at a beautiful golf club in Kent. On the morning of the wedding Hermione woke feeling excited but relaxed as well. Draco, on the other hand was a nervous wreck. "What if she doesn't turn up", he muttered pacing up and down. "Draco relax", said Harry (since Hermione and Draco had begun dating he and Harry had become good friends and Harry was Draco's best man), "she'll be there she loves you", Harry reassured him. He was so nervous that eventually Ron got up and went to the drinks cabinet taking out 8 glasses, poured out 8 measures of Fire Whiskey. 1 for Draco, 1 for Harry, 1 for Draco's father Lucius, 1 for Hermione's father Robert, and 1 for each of the 4 Ushers – Neville, Dean, Seamus, and himself. They drank them and immediately the atmosphere at Malfoy Manor was calmer. The girls were at the Grangers home half an hour from the church along with Narcissa – Draco's mother. The girls were singing and dancing as they got ready and when Chapel Of Love came on the CD player everyone sang along "Because we're going to the chapel and we're gonna get married…." (Chapel Of Love by The Dixie Cups) they sang loudly enjoying themselves.

The bridesmaids were divided into ages – the youngest four Sammy, Kayleigh-Anne, Sophie, and Annabella were wearing ivory dresses with pink trimming. The older bridesmaids were Chloe, Luna, Parvati and Lavender, and they wore long pink satin dresses and pink mid-heeled sandals to match/ Ginny of course was Hermione's maid of honour and she had opted for a lilac dress as pink would of clashed with her red hair, and made her look to pale. Hermione's dress was Ivory Satin with a full skirt, it was strapless and fell to a Train at the back. It had pink and lilac crystals embroidered on it, and Hermione looked breath takeingly beautiful in it. She had her hair elegantly styled and an ivory veil, and crystal tiara adorned her head. She had her jewellery from Draco on, and a simple pair of gold and diamond earrings. Once ready the bridesmaids climbed into 2 cars – one for the little ones, and one for the older ones, and Hermione climbed into the awaiting Rolls Royce with her Father (he'd driven back from Malfoy Manor), and they set off for the church.

Once they arrived at the church the organ struck up and the bridal march began playing. Hermione, her father, the eight bridesmaids, and Ginny walked down the Isle to where Draco was waiting. Once they had reached the Alter, the organ struck up and everyone joined in with the first hymn. After some prayers, Draco and Hermione joined their right hands whilst exchanging their vows. "I call upon these persons here present to witness that I, Draco Lucius Malfoy do take thee Hermione Jayne Granger to be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part", recited Draco. Hermione then recited "I call upon these persons here present to witness that I Hermione Jayne Granger do take thee Draco Lucius Malfoy to be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part". After some more prayers and the creed, they moved onto holy communion, and the eucharistic prayer. This was followed by the Nuptial Blessing in which the guests were invited to pray for Draco and Hermione.

Draco, Hermione, their parents and their witnesses then proceeded onto the altar to sign the register and make the marriage official. Whilst they were doing this put on some music for everyone to listen and to remind everyone of the glory and beauty of love. Once the music had finished the register was signed Hermione and Draco were officially Mr and Mrs. D. L. Malfoy (in the Muggle world), and the Muggle part of the wedding was nearly finished. After the priest had said the final blessing, and dismissed them the last hymn would be sung and then the minister for magic would step forward and say a few words, which would make the marriage official in the magical world. He would then cast the memory modification spell over the Muggles so that they would have no memory about Hermione being a witch and Draco being a wizard. This was so that the magical community could be kept secret from the Muggles, like it had been for so long. The priest then invited the congregation to the final blessings, after which the organ then struck up once again, and everyone joined in the final hymn.

After that the Minister Of Magic stepped forward and said "Friends, Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy and Miss Hermione Jayne Granger have married and become one in a Muggle ceremony, and made their relationship officially eternal in the Muggle world. However they now need to make their marriage official here in the Wizzarding world. You have already promised to look after one another, and to love and to cherish each other, but do you plan to fight the good fight never to look to the dark side, and to stay true to what you believe in each other for ever. Do you promise to abide the laws of the magical community, and do you consent to your love binding each other protectively against dark magic, and he – who- must-not-be-named. Once consented to this you must never betray each other, or break the bond, otherwise danger and harm may come to you. Once this bond is complete your love can protect you from anything and the closer you are the stronger it will be". Hermione and Draco each replied "we do, and our love shall be strengthened daily, we consent to lead good law abiding lives and to our love being bonded to protect against dark magic and the dark side". The minister for magic then waved his wand, and a golden light rose from it showering Hermione and Draco with tiny stars. He then asked them to raise them wands and repeat the following. "Draco/Hermione I love you, let my magical powers and love bind me to you always and to protect you and our family from harm. Let me never ever stray to the dark side and betray you.", with this the wands shot gold and sliver stars and they connected in the air, and then bound themselves around Draco and Hermione, binding them in love and ancient protective magic. The minister for magic then said "Draco and Hermione I now announce you officially husband and wife within the magical and non-magical communities, you may now kiss each other to seal the bond". With that Draco pulled Hermione into a deep and passionate kiss, whispering "I love you Mrs Malfoy, my queen", and she whispered back "I love you Draco, my husband, my darling, my everything".

Once the wizard binding had finished, everyone climbed into their card and drove to the reception venue, where on arrival were handed a glass of champagne. However the children, and Hermione (because of the pregnancy), were handed a glass of alcohol free champagne. This is so that they could join in the celebrations without putting themselves at risk. They then proceeded with the welcome line where every guest was greeted by Draco, Hermione, Jayne, Robert, Lucius, and Narcissa. After this they went and sat at the tables they top table was made up of the following people in this order from left to right: Ginny, Lucius, Jayne, Draco, Hermione, Robert, Narcissa, and Harry. The other bridesmaids, and the ushers were sat on other tables. As this was a Muggle venue magic was not allowed, but the (magical) guests didn't have to worry about magically requesting their food as the waiters and waitresses soon appeared with the starters. Once everyone had eaten as much as they could, the speeches began.

Harry stood up, and banging his spoon on his glass announced "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the traditional wedding speeches, and so without further ado may I present to you the father of the bride Mr Robert Granger". With that Harry sat down, and Robert stood up to make his speech. "Welcome friends and family", he said, "today is a really special day for everyone here in particular my wonderful daughter Hermione and her new husband Draco our new son in law. This is the proudest day of my life second only to my own wedding, and the day the Hermione was born of course. Hermione has been a fantastic daughter through the years and I look forward to the birth of my first grandchild. I would like to thank you all for coming, and helping make this day very special, and I would like to welcome Draco to the family. Thankyou also to Narcissa and Lucius for accepting us into their family, and accepting Hermione as the daughter they never had. This scene before me is a picture and a picture paints a thousand words, so we now move onto Mr Lucius Malfoy". Once again Harry stood up, and said "Ladies and Gentleman Mr Lucius Malfoy". With that Harry sat back down again, and Lucius stood up and said "thankyou for those kind words Robert. When Draco was born I never imagined he'd marry someone like Hermione, but now we've got to know her Narcissa and I am glad he did. Hermione welcome to the Malfoy family and I hope that you and Draco have many happy years together. I will now give some advice, marriage is like the weather sometimes hot and sometimes cold, but never go to bed without making up an argument, treat other well and this will last for ever. Hermione you will be a wonderful wife for my son, and Narcissa and I are proud to accept you as the daughter we never had, I now hand you over to my son Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy". With that Lucius sat down and Harry stood up again and said "Ladies and gentleman the groom Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy". Harry then sat back down again, and Draco stood up and began his speech. "When I first Hermione we disliked each other, I thought she was a bossy know it all, and she thought I was obnoxious, self-centred, selfish, and arrogant. However as time progressed I matured and realised that in-fact Hermione was intelligent, caring, humorous and bought out the best in people. I loved her for those qualities and am so glad I got to know her better. This is the happiest day of my life and I'd like to thank Robert and Jane for having a wonderful daughter, and allowing her to come to Hogworts, so that in turn I might meet her. I'd also like to thank Robert and Jane for accepting me into their family so easily, and for putting up with me a son-in-law." At this point Robert laughed and said "we could do worse Draco".

Draco then continued his speech and said "This is a wonderful day for everyone, and so may I say thank-you to everyone for coming and helping make this day special. To all our friends and family on behalf my new wife and I may we have many more happy times together. I now have a few thank-you gifts to give out, so please bear with us. When all the thankyou gifts were presented, Harry stood up and made his best man's speech which caused lots of laughter and amusement he told everyone some of their stories from school including when Draco was turned into a Ferret. Then everyone toasted the newly married Mr and Mrs. Malfoy, the bridesmaids, Mr and Mrs Granger, and Mr and Mrs Malfoy senior (Lucius and Narcissa). Once Harry's speech was over, Hermione and Draco cut the cake, and then the disco began. People danced to some fast numbers to get warmed up, and everyone was really enjoying it.

After a while the DJ announced that there would now be 5 slow dances. Everyone cleared the dance floor and Hermione and Draco took to the floor. They danced in each others arms and told each other once again how much they loved each other. Whilst dancing with her father, Robert smiled and said "'Mione darling I'm so proud of you, my special girl all grown up and about to have her own special child, remember no matter what you do you love your children more than anyone or anything. Never forget that, I love you daughter of mine", to which Hermione replied "I love you Daddy", just like she had done every night when she was a child. Before they knew it though the song had finished and Hermione had to change partners again and dance with Lucius her new Father–In-Law. "Welcome to the family, Hermione ", he told her. "Please Lucius call me 'Mione, like Draco and all my friends do it's much less formal and more relaxed". Lucius smiled "ok 'Mione my new daughter".

Finally it was Harry's turn to dance with Hermione, by now their many couples dancing together including Mr and Mrs Wesley, and the twins with their girlfriends. Harry and Hermione swayed in each other arms and Harry told her how beautiful she looked. They also talked about everyone, and the old times and they hoped there would be many more happy times together in the future. Towards the end of the song, however Harry went very quiet, and checking that no one was looking, took Hermione by the hand and led her outside, and across the golf course to a little bench by a hedge. Hermione immediately sensed something was wrong, "Harry what's the matter ?", she asked him. "nothing will ever be the same again 'Mione, our trio is extended and it's not the same I thought that the trio would remain the same forever. Perhaps with Ron marrying Luna, and I thought that well the rest of us would be the same forever". "Harry come one we will still see each other everyday you and Ron are my best friends. We are after all we are the trio we've been through so much together we have a special bond which even Draco can't break." "Mione what if I wished that you weren't married to Draco what would you think of me ?. What if I told you Draco is the luckiest man alive and I'm really jealous of him. What if I told you I waited too long, and you slipped through my hands once, and I can't bear if I lost you completely ?." "Harry what do you mean, are you saying what I think ?", she asked, "for Goodness sake 'Mione do I have to spell it out to you, I'm in love with you, always have been and always will be". "Oh Harry I love you but not in that way, but not like a brother either, just as a friend – a very special friend though", said Hermione seeing the disappointed look on his face. She gave him a friendship hug, and they promised that they'd always be friends. They turned to rejoin the party, knowing that they always be there for one another.

That night many friendships and relationships were strengthened and some new ones were formed as well. Everyone danced the night away and the Muggles taught the magical community every dance from the birdie song, to the can-can, to agadoo and the twist. The evening was thoroughly enjoyed by everyone, who had a wonderful time. Towards the end of the evening though there were a couple of slow dances, and at midnight the DJ announced "Ladies and Gentleman that concludes the disco part of the evening but their will now be karoke for your enjoyment. So please welcome to the microphone the bride and groom, Mr Draco and Mrs Hermione Malfoy". Everyone clapped and cheered and Draco and Hermione stepped up to the microphone and began to sing. The karoke lasted until 4AM because everyone wanted to sing a song. The karoke ended with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Draco and all off their friends from Hogworts singing together. Once they'd finished singing they said their goodbyes to one another, and everyone headed home.


End file.
